ø Kiss me creep ø
by Tori-Midori
Summary: Every girl at Tomedo High has a crush on Syaroan Li-every girl,except Sakura Kinomoto.Sakura can't stand the smug,conceited attitude or his stupid jokes,most are amied directy at her.is Syaroan reali a creep?or can he creep into Sakura's heart?FINISHED!
1. and it all begins on one sunny day...(no...

Hello! Everyone! It's me Electri-cute also known as Tracey!  
  
Today I'm going write a new story!  
  
I have been reading a book called 'Kiss me, Creep' and I thought 'hey this could be a really good FF.net story with the CCS characters in it' so where is the story 'Kiss me, creep'.  
  
If any of you have read this book please don't ruined it for other peoples but is you haven't then great!  
  
Kiss me creep  
  
"Talking"  
  
Thinking  
  
(Me talking)  
  
# Character preview #  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS or the writing of the book 'Kiss me creep' Clamp does for CCS and Marian Woodruff owns 'kiss me creep'  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
# Sakura's Preview #  
  
When Syaroan Li and I met each other that day long ago, it was hate at first sight. I've heard about this thing called chemistry- though so far it never happened to me- where two people look at each other and- zap! They're in love. Is it possible, I wonder, that there's such a thing as 'reverse' chemistry? A girl and a boy meet; they gaze into each other's eyes; and- presto! They can't stand each other. That's the way it was with us. The classic mismatch. Oil and vinegar. Fire and water. Rainy days and picnics. Syaroan Li and yours truly, Sakura Kinomoto. From the very beginning we were destined to bump heads.  
  
Our first fateful meeting took place during my sophomore year. That was the year my dad, my older brother, and I moved from Toledo to Tomedo (is that right?).  
  
Coming into a new school was scary. I'd never had any trouble making friends at my old school, but I couldn't help thinking how hard it would be in a small town where all the kids had probably known one another since kindergarten. Also, I didn't know what to wear here. Back at Columbus high in Toledo, jeans and t-shirts had practically been mandatory uniforms, but I worried that maybe kids dressed up more here. So for my first day of school I settled on something in-betweenish- my denim prairie skirt and a light blue tank top.  
  
On that morning of my first day of school in Tomedo district, I inspected myself critically in the mirror. I imagined I was a stranger, seeing the person before me for the first time. Did she look like someone I might want to get to know? Maybe. I decided I didn't look too bad. Actually, I realized, I looked pretty good. But my external appearance was the best part of me that morning. Inside I felt like a mess.  
  
Disaster struck when I was on my way to school. Halfway there, our old Pontiac station wagon got a flat tire. Between the two of us, dad and me, it took half an hour to change it. By the time I got to school, I was ready to turn around and go home again. My hair was a mess; my shoes were caked with mud; and the big streak of mud down the front of my skirt would not come off, no matter how many wet paper towels I scrubbed it with in the girl's bathroom. All I got for my efforts was a big wet spot over the mud. To top everything off, I was nearly forty minutes late.  
  
After several wrong turns, I found the school office and was in the midst of having my schedule typed up when a boy walked in. he was tall, with messy dark brown hair, and he had incredible amber eyes. I could tell immediately, by the way he was whistling to himself and sort of strolling around with his hands stuffed in his front pockets, that he was very popular. Casually he asked the secretary for a late slip, as if being late for class were the last thing on his mind.  
  
While waiting for the secretary to get his note, he glanced over her shoulder at what she was typing for me. Then he looked at me.  
  
"New huh?"  
  
I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't tell if he was really staring at me that hard, or if I was just imagining it, but I wasn't about to look at him directly. Realizing how messy I looked, I squirmed with embarrassment and hoped that he was nearsighted and couldn't see me clearly. I decided to pretend I hadn't known he was talking to me, there were a few other people milling around the office, so it wasn't a 100% unlikely that he was addressing someone else. But he wasn't the type to give up easily.  
  
"I said, are you new?" he asked in a slightly louder voice, as if I might be hard of hearing.  
  
I nodded quickly. "Uh-huh." Now that I'd answered his question, maybe we could drop the subject.  
  
No such luck. He peered over the secretary's shoulder again. Out loud, he read, "Kinomoto Sakura." The turned to me with a grin that was almost a smirk and repeated. "Kinomoto Sakura. Hey, I like it. Sounds adventurous. But I guess most people must call you Sakura Kinomoto. That's okay, but a lot less exciting. I think I'll just call you S.K."  
  
The grin had spread to his amber eyes. Was he making fun of me? Since first grade, boys had been making fun of my name. It also made me think- for a time- that boys just didn't like me that much, that's why I'm so sensitive about my name. But then I realized that maybe that's just the way certain boys are. I've noticed that a lot of the time the ones who tease you the more they are who would ask you out but are afraid. Then, after they've been teasing you awhile, they're afraid that if they ever tried acting serious, you'd laugh.  
  
So here was this strange boy making fun of my name on my first day of school. Needless to say, I was not enchanted, even though I couldn't help noticing how good-looking he was.  
  
"Cute." I mumbled disgustingly.  
  
His grin took off into a full- fledged laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I've always thought so."  
  
I stared at him. "Are you always this conceited?"  
  
"Only when I'm trying to make a good impression. I'm normally the shy and humble type."  
  
"I'll bet."  
  
"By the way," he said, sticking out his hand "I'm Syaroan Li.'  
  
I shook it unenthusiastically. "Hi."  
  
"Hey you're not nervous are you?"  
  
"How could I possibly be nervous?"  
  
"I know this is your first day here and all but, listen, we're not such a bad bunch. Don't go by me. Most of the inmates here aren't too dangerous."  
  
"That's reassuring to know."  
  
He was staring at the front of my skirt. "Hey what happened? Looks like you ran into something."  
  
I could feel myself starting to blush. "It was a flat tire."  
  
"You changed it yourself?" that smirk again.  
  
"What's so funny about that?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just- well, you just don't look like the type who goes around changing tires that's all."  
  
That really got me. I mean, what did this creep know about me, anyway? Just because he happened to be a tall, dark, handsome creep didn't give him the right to go around judging people at first glance. I knew he wasn't being very serious; he was only making fun of me, but for some reason I felt like crying. Everything about my first day at Tomedo high seems to be going wrong. However, I wasn't about to let Syaroan Li know how I was feeling.  
  
"Actually, I won the gold medal for changing tires in the last Olympics," I tossed back coolly.  
  
"Ah, and a sense of humor besides!" Syaroan put his hand over his heart and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. "I think I'm in love!"  
  
I could see right through the guy's game. Right at that moment there were probably 50 girls at Tomedo high who had crushes on him. He probably thought that all he had to do was switch on the charm machine to make the new girl number 51. Me, the mud covered stranger who didn't know a soul in town, and him, the handsome, popular superstar with hordes of women at his feet. I was sure that if you asked Syaroan Li my name 10 minutes after he'd met me, he wouldn't remember it. He was just playing with me- the way a cat plays with a mouse.  
  
I fixed my gaze on the yellow registration card that was slowly rolling its way through the secretary's typewriter. What was taking so long? I willed her to hurry up. Finally she handed the card to me, stopping only long enough to scrawl her signature on a late slip for Syaroan first. By the time I turned around, he was disappearing through the doorway.  
  
"See you around S.K!" he called and waved.  
  
My first class was biology. I found the room without much trouble. The hard part was trying to sneak in so that no one would notice me. The period was almost over, so I figured I should give the card to the teacher afterward. I opened the door a crack and slipped in sideways, crab- style. Luckily there was an empty chair in the back of the room. I was in the midst of sinking into it when a loud voice caused me to freeze.  
  
There I was, sort of crouched over in midair, half in and half out of my seat, when this person next to me started to yell, "hey it's S.K! Talk about fate. I didn't expect to see 'you' again soon!"  
  
Suddenly everybody in the whole class was staring at me. 30 pairs of eyes fixed on me with the kind of deadly fascination you usually see in biology class when the teacher passes around a bottled shark's brain or jar of baby tarantulas.  
  
Not that I'm a freak or anything. I'm very normal looking. My hair is the colour of honey- a cross between brown, it's long up to waist length and wavy, my eyes are a grass like green.  
  
Right then, though, I couldn't have felt more freakish than if I suddenly sprouted 2 extra heads. And all thanks to Syaroan Li, who was sitting right next to me. How had I managed to get so lucky twice in a row? Little did I know that was just the beginning.  
  
All through my sophomore years and into my junior year, Syaroan continued to plague me. Mostly with the little things- like after weeks of ignoring me, he'd turn around suddenly and say something outrageous, like "hey S.K....if your not busy this weekend, how about eloping to Reno?" he got a big kick out of watching me turn red.  
  
The S.K, part really got to me, too. Nobody else ever called me by my initials. It was strictly Syaroan's thing, which made it seem as if there was something going on between us- and there most definitely was not.  
  
During my junior year, when I got on the cheerleading squad, I'd see him sitting in the front row of the bleacher during basket ball games, shooting me his cocky grin and waiting for me to slip up. And the harder I tired to ignore him, the more mistakes I'd make and the more Syaroan seem to enjoy himself.  
  
This year, my senior year, Syaroan and I were in the same social studies class. Everything was going fine- which meant that I'd managed to ignore Syaroan pretty successfully- until Treda-sensei (is that who you spell his name?) chose us as opponents in one of the class's debating sessions. I groaned when I saw what the subject of our debate was going to be. Treda- sensei had written on the blackboard: THE EQUAL RIGHTS AMENDMENTS: SHOULD IT PASS? I was to be on the pro side, Syaroan on the con. Naturally. That wouldn't be hard for him- Syaroan was the biggest male chauvinist around. When I looked at him, he winked at me as though the whole thing were a huge joke.  
  
I should have known I was in for it, but on the day of our debate, he still managed to take me by surprise. I had arrived fully armed with my index cards arranged in perfect order. I had done a lot of homework, and I was prepared to present the best, most reasonable arguments possible in favor of passing the ERA. But then Syaroan walked in wearing a frilly pink apron (hard to believe O.o) and all attempts at seriousness flew right out the window. He'd stolen the show. It was at least 5 minutes before everyone stopped laughing and we could get down to business. But even so, nothing went right after that entrance. All Syaroan had to do was arch and eyebrow (-_^) or purse his lips in a certain way, and the class was off again, laughing hysterically.  
  
I went up to him when the period was over. "I'll bet you really do think boys are smarter, don't you?"  
  
"Come on, S.K. I was only kidding around. It was supposed to be a joke."  
  
"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not laughing."  
  
"It wouldn't hurt you to crack a smile once in a while you know." He said. "You could be really pretty if you tried."  
  
That did it. I was red. "What makes you so sure I'm interested in whether or not you think I'm pretty? Syaroan Li, you are the most suck- up, conceited creep in this entire school!" I was hoping that, that would 'get' him. But he just shrugged and laughed.  
  
Then we did something really, unbelievably awful. The worst thing he had ever done to get me up until then. Worse then if he hauled off and hit me.  
  
Syaroan kissed me.  
  
Right in front of everyone, he leaned over and touched his lips to mine. I could feel them sort of twitching, as if he was trying not to laugh. Otherwise, they were dry and warm.  
  
The most incredible part was that I just stood there. I was so stunned I couldn't move. I watched him stroll off, whistling some obscure tune as though nothing whatsoever had happened. It was one of those situations that you don't have anything to say at the moment, but half an hour later you of half a million pit- downs.  
  
On Syaroan I would've like to use them all..........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So how was it guys!?!?! I know it was a bit long but hey!! I should be good right?? I hope it is!  
  
Oh please update! Please!!  
  
Thank you! 


	2. concerned? ...i must be dreaming

Kiss me creep  
  
"Talking"  
  
Thinking  
  
(Me talking)  
  
# Character preview #  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS or the writing of the book 'Kiss me creep' Clamp does for CCS and Marian Woodruff owns 'kiss me creep'  
  
Chapter 2  
  
# Sakura's preview #  
  
"One- two- three- KICK!"  
  
I jumped up, kicked my legs out in a midair split, and landed neatly in a squatting position with my weight on my toes. A neat trick that I'm sure wouldn't have qualified me for Ringling Brothers, but it was ambitious enough for the head cheerleader of high school nobody had ever heard of. Tomoyo, Meiling (in this story Meiling isn't Syaroan's cousin) and Meng (my character!) tried it, and then collapsed onto a stack of mats with a chorus of groans and mutinous mutterings.  
  
"I love you, Sakura," Tomoyo Daidouji, rubbing at a sore muscle in her thigh, "but my legs hate you. I'm not exactly Jo-Jo star buck, you know. You could try taking it a little easier with us once in a while."  
  
"Sakura doesn't know the meaning of taking it easy," Meiling Rae said, groaning dramatically and tossing her long, silky black hair over one shoulder.  
  
True, taking it easy wasn't exactly my style. According to my grandfather, Fujito Kinomoto, I'm the proverbial cyclone on wheels. I don't know about that, but once I could walk, they couldn't stop me. At a very early age, I learned how to climb out of my crib. At night my mother would raise the sides of the crib as high as they would go, but I would manage to get out. Those night rampages, as my father describes them, were the stuff legends are made of. Unfortunately I don't remember any of that stuff. These days, my energy is channelled into more constructive activities than covering the walls with lipstick graffiti.  
  
"Is it my fault you're a bunch of lazy slobs?" I asked teasing. "Come on, lets run through the routine one more time. We only have a few more minutes before the jocks take over, so let's hurry." I was referring to our beloved soccer team, of cause.  
  
Meng Takitar moaned. "Listen to her. A walking Geritol commercial. Ok, slave driver. Just remember, if I die during this practise it'll be your fault."  
  
I giggled. "Don't worry. We'll tell everyone you died for the glory of your school."  
  
We all found that one particularly hilarious since none of us could imagine sacrificing ourselves for the sake of good old Tomoeda High. (Thanks to everyone who told me how to spell it! Thanks!) I mean, it's a great school and all, but certainly nothing to get choked up about.  
  
Tomoyo pushed her hair out of her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh as she scrambled to her feet. Meiling and Meng followed suit, falling in behind me.  
  
"First," I said, "You've got to close your eyes and imagine the band playing. The crowd is going bananas. Eriol Hiiragizawa just scored a goal in the last two minutes of the final quarter~"  
  
"In which case, you're about to be trampled by the fans," a male voice boomed across the field.  
  
"My eyes flew open. Syaroan- I should have known! I figured he was expecting me to do something dumb like turn red or start fidgeting with the zipper on my warm-ups, but I stood my ground, giving him a defiant look that would have turned Yamazaki Takashi's knees to jelly.  
  
The trouble was, Syaroan didn't flinch. He started right back. We were starting a real eyeball-to eyeball showdown. A silent duel of wits. Having an older brother at home, whom I'd practised quite a bit, considered myself a master of this game. Unfortunately Syaroan was a master, too. We stared but the showdown between us ended when I looked away first. My only thought was that Syaroan must have more than one older brother or sister at home. This was a minor, but nevertheless significant, victory on his part.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked. I had forgotten it was the soccer team's turn to use the field.  
  
He pointed to his wristwatch. "Time's up, girls. The locker room natives are getting restless."  
  
"Mind if we finish up with the last routine?" I asked stiffly.  
  
I was determined to hold my ground. My fellow cheerleaders didn't help matters, however. They broke out in a fresh chorus of groans. I turned around and shot them my best I'll-get-you-for-this glare. The groans turned into giggles. I guess I'm just not the menacing type.  
  
"Be my guest," said Syaroan, with a grand sweep of his arm, "but better make it quick. I'll take no responsibility of any injuries that might occur in the event of stampede."  
  
"Thanks so much," I relied in my most sickening sweet voice.  
  
"Syaroan was acting as if he owned the whole field and was doing us a gigantic favour by letting us use it. A wave of heat was spreading up my neck and onto my cheeks. Why did Syaroan always have this affect on me? Why couldn't I just ignore him?  
  
I felt Syaroan's eyes on me even after I turned my back. I've always hated books that say, "she felt his eyes boring into her." It sounds so dumb. L always imagined the guy coming up behind the girl with a pair of drills sprouting from his forehead like horns. But as corny as it sounds, that was how I really felt just then. I actually 'felt' him staring at me.  
  
The rest I'd just as soon forget. It happened during one of my high kicks. I must have kicked a little too high because all of a sudden the floor was sliding out from me. I landed with a thud in the most ungraceful position possible- right smack on my behind.  
  
"Oooohhh," I groaned, more from embarrassment than pain.  
  
A large hand appeared in front of me. I took it without thinking.  
  
"You okay?" Syaroan asked. His clasp was warm and very firm as he hauled me to my feet. My own skin felt hot and clammy next to his.  
  
"Thanks, I muttered. "I'm alright."  
  
He was still holding my hand, and for a second I could've almost sworn he was genuinely concerned about me. Then the mocking grin was back.  
  
"If that's the preview, I can't wait to see the show," he said.  
  
I yanked my hand away. He'd done it again. Once more he'd succeeded in making me feel like a complete idiot. How could one boy be so infuriating?  
  
"Haven't you got anything better to do than hang around watching us practise?"  
  
An innocent expression on his face, Syaroan turned to my friends. "See what I get for trying to help a damsel in distress? I'm telling you, it doesn't pay to be polite these days."  
  
"Better watch who you pick up the next time," Meng said.  
  
I put on my brightest, phoniest smile and tool a deep breath. "I just hope I can return the favour someday," I said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Now that," Syaroan said, "might even be worth the tumble."  
  
See what I mean about Syaroan? He used so much energy being obnoxious to me that if he had to take up alligator wrestling as an alternative hobby.  
  
"Catch you later, S.K," he added, tossing it over his shoulder as he sauntered off in that casual I'm-not-in-no-hurry-to-get-there way of his.  
  
I noticed with irritation that all three of my friends were following his exit with fascinated expressions. From what I had observed, Syaroan seemed to affect all girls that way.  
  
All girls accept me, of cause.........................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So how was it guys? I hope it's good!!  
  
The more reviews I get the faster I'll write!!  
  
So do the 3 R's - Review, Review and Review!  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. so how's Buddy?

Kiss me creep  
  
"Talking"  
  
Thinking  
  
(Me talking)  
  
# Character preview #  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS or the writing of the book 'Kiss me creep' Clamp does for CCS and Marian Woodruff owns 'kiss me creep'  
  
Chapter 3  
  
# Sakura's Preview #  
  
"What is it with you two?" Tomoyo asked as we were taking a shower in the locker room. "I've never seen a guy get under your skin the way Syaroan does."  
  
"It's simple," I said. "We can't stand each other."  
  
"I think he's cute," said Meiling.  
  
"You think everybody's cute," cut in Meng. "I'll bet you'd even go out with Meno if he asked."  
  
Meiling made a face, Meno the president of the computer Math club; he's the kind of boy who wears his pants up to his armpits and under whose name in the yearbook is written 'my goal in life is to outdo Einstein.' He's actually a pretty nice kid, but definitely out of it, if you know what I mean. Meiling is boy crazy, but not 'that' crazy.  
  
"Syaroan and Meno aren't exactly in the same category," Tomoyo protested. "Meno's from another planet."  
  
Tomoyo had her waist length lavender hair lathered into a mound of shampoo suds. She moulded it into an extravagant style, and then strutted around the shower pretending to be one of the Cone heads from 'Saturday night live,' she's the real comic of our crowd. Most of the time all she has to do is look at us a certain way, and we break up into uncontrollable hysterics.  
  
"Yeah," Meiling said, "I know a lot of girls who would kill for the chance to go out with Syaroan. Don't you think he looks a little like Sharoan Springfield? Only maybe a little sorter."  
  
Actually, now she mentioned it, he did look a little like Sharoan, with the dark messy brown hair, and those dark amber eyes, but I was bugged by the comparison. I didn't want to think Syaroan the same way I did with Sharoan, whose poster hung over my bed at home.  
  
"Short on personality, you mean," I muttered.  
  
"You really don't like him, do you?" Meng peered at me through billows of steam.  
  
"I 'hate' him!"  
  
"Mrs. Mizuki says that when a person says they hate someone it's really a kind of backwards love," said Meiling.  
  
Mrs. Mizuki is our psychology teacher. She wears her bright orange hair down. I think she's mysterious.  
  
"You could turn Syaroan upside down, and I still wouldn't like him," I assured her. "And I'm sure the feeling is mutual. We can't even look at each other without getting into an argument."  
  
Tomoyo interrupted. "It sounds romantic. Like Spencer Tracy and Katharine Hepburn," Tomoyo is a big fan of late-night TV. Her favourite show is 'Dialling for Dollars Movie.'  
  
"The two of you are both too stubborn to admit you could probably like each other if you ever gave it a try." Meng said.  
  
"Somebody has to start first," joined in Meiling "it might as well be you,"  
  
I made a loud, strangled noise. "Will you guys please lighten up? What is this- down on Sakura day?"  
  
"Don't be so sensitive," Tomoyo said. "You know we love you just the way you are. If it weren't for your stubbornness, we wouldn't have won first place in the cheerleading regional. you never gave our aching muscles a break."  
  
We'd gotten out of the shower and were towelling off.  
  
"Speaking of competition," yelled Meng above the whir of Meiling's hair dryer. "I hear the results of the senior poll are coming out in this week's paper."  
  
The senior poll was one of the highlights of the semester. All the seniors had gotten a chance to vote for a boy and a girl in each of several categories. Meno would probably get most likely to succeed. Tomoyo had a good shot at best sense of humor, and Meng with her flyaway strawberry blond hair and dreamy blue eyes, was an cinch for prettiest.  
  
"I'll bet Sakura wins cutest smile," speculated Meng. "Who could resist those dimples?"  
  
Did I forget to mention I have dimples? My brother, Touya, says they make me look like I was kicked in the face by a donkey. Everyone else thinks they're adorable. I hate them. No one ever takes you seriously when you have dimples.  
  
Meiling looked up from rubbing lotion on her leg. "Unless they come up with a new category for Most Sadistic. Ouch! I'll be luckily if you can walk in the morning."  
  
I was silent as I finished getting dresses. Actually, until that moment, I hadn't given the senior poll too much thought. Too many other things were filling my mind. Like the D+ I'd gotten on my history exam, for instance. Mrs. Ryan had pencilled in a big red question mark next to the grade. I knew she was wondering what had happened to me since the beginning of the semester.  
  
My average had gone from about a B to a C-; she even tried to talk to me about it once- in a roundabout way. I could tell she suspected I was having trouble at home, but she just couldn't bring herself to come right out and ask. Mrs Ryan is okay, but she's too polite to approach certain situations. She'd be way to delicate to ask for instance, if my parents are getting a divorce or if a member of my family id dying of cancer. Suppose they were? She probably wouldn't want to talk about it anyway.  
  
The truth wasn't so terrible when you compared it to those kinds of things, but it was a problem nevertheless. At least to me it was. An embarrassing problem. It concerned my farther and my soon-to-be-stepmother, Mary who was twenty-eight years old. That made her only eleven years older then me- and exactly nine years younger then my father. Personally, I happened to think it was pretty weird and upsetting, but the funny part was that I liked Mary Kevin and I called her Mary Bunyan because she's really small, she has sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes.  
  
Mary was someone I couldn't hate, even if I tried, which believe me, I had. She was nice to Touya and me, too- even when dad wasn't around, which proved she wasn't just faking it.  
  
Actually, I wouldn't mind Mary being my older sister, but whenever the subject of the wedding came up, I got sick.  
  
No one knew I was about to have a stepmother who was practically the same age as I was. I tried talking to dad about it, but he said I was more worried about what other people would think than what went on in our family. Maybe he was right. I didn't know. I guessed nothing would really change since Mary practically lived with us then anyway. But it still worried me.  
  
I guess a lot of things had always worried me, come to think of it. It's funny, though. If you're fairly pretty and somewhat popular and don't have too much trouble getting dates, then people think your life is practically perfect, and have a total self-confidence. Well, that's absolutely untrue. I don't think I'm all that pretty, for one thing, I'm okay, but like I said, I think maybe my dimples are too deep.  
  
Then there is the matter of dates. I still worried about them. I worried about getting them when I didn't have them. And when I did have one, I worried about what to wear and say or whether that red blotch on my chin would turn into a zit by the time the guy came to pick me up.  
  
I would sometimes worry about being too fat, which according to the weight- height chat tacked above the scale in the school nurse office I wasn't. But whenever I thought my stomach was sticking out a little too far, I would get depressed and do something dumb like go home and eat an entire Sara Lee German chocolate cake. Sometimes I didn't even wait for it to thaw out. When your head cheerleader, no one, except your best friends, would ever suspect you of doing such gross things.  
  
That's what I didn't like about Syaroan Li. His assumptions about people, I mean. He was one of those people who thought that if a girl was popular, she was automatically suck-up. And if she was stuck-up, then she was just a big hot air balloon waiting to be deflated. Syaroan was always trying to deflate me, and a lot of the time he succeeded, only I wouldn't dream of ever letting him know it. It would only make him more conceited than he already was.  
  
"Is Buddy taking you to the senior prom?" Tomoyo asked me as we left the gym building and went hiking off to crafts class together.  
  
I say hiking because Tomoeda is built on the side of a hill overlooking the Juan da Fuca Strait, which is really beautiful, especially on a clear day when you can see all the little islands stung out like stars in an evergreen Milky Way.  
  
I shrugged. "I guess so. He hasn't really asked. He just assumes I know he's going to."  
  
I'd only been dating Buddy Hanes since the beginning of the year, but sometimes I felt as if we'd known each other forever. Buddy is a real dynamo- on the swim team, captain of varsity track. Everything comes easily for him, she he just naturally takes a lot for granted- including me.  
  
Tomoyo gave me one of those funny looks that told me she was on the verge of asking me something I might not like. I was right.  
  
"Are you really in love with Buddy?" she asked."  
  
"Kick me the shins for saying so, but it just seems like you two are just, I don't know- too perfect, somehow. Like you're never fighting. And you always know where he's taking you on Saturday night. It's like pancakes and maple syrup."  
  
"What?"  
  
I shouldn't have been surprised, really. Tomoyo was always coming up with these strange ideas. Like the time she dared me at one of our slumber parties to go down to the corner grocery in my P.J's for Oreos and Milk. I did it, but Tomoyo said it was cheating because I wore my coat.  
  
"Okay," she said, "what do you think of when someone says pancakes? Maple syrup, right? It's like you always know when you eat pancakes, you're going to put maple syrup on top."  
  
"Tomoyo, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Pancakes and peanut butter and whipped cream!" she cried, flinging her arms out. "I don't know- anything- something different. Something exciting and unpredictable. Isn't that what being in love is supposed to be all about?"  
  
"I never heard being in love compared to pancakes and peanut butter."  
  
"Well, do you know what I mean or don't you?"  
  
I sighed. "Yeah, well, I guess in the fireworks department, Buddy and I aren't exactly up there with you and Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo and her boyfriend are always together, Eriol is either making fun of her or saying sorry to her- usually right in the middle of a corridor during the lunch- hour rush. I'd never known one of their break-ups to last more than a couple of hours.  
  
Tomoyo grinned sheepishly. "Well, at least no one could ever accuse us of being boring"  
  
"That's for sure!"  
  
"Look, Sakura," Tomoyo said as she looped an affectionate arm around my shoulders, "I'm sorry if it seems like I'm getting on your case. I guess it really is none of my business. I just want to be sure you're really happy, that's all."  
  
"I thought about it for a minute, then said. "Well, at least I don't think I'm 'un'happy."  
  
"Do Buddy's kisses set you on fire?"  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
"Well, do they?"  
  
"Tomoyo, stop it!"  
  
We were both laughing so hard we could hardly walk straight. Mrs Ryan passed by us and gave us one of those I-don't-know-what-you're-up-to-but-I- don't-like-it looks. Then she glanced at her wristwatch with a little flip of her wrist.  
  
"You'd better hurry, girls," she said. "Class will be starting any second."  
  
"Do you think Mr. Ryan's kisses ever set Mrs. Ryan on fire?" I whispered to Tomoyo when she was gone.  
  
"Sure they do," Tomoyo said, trying to keep a straight face. But her lips were twitching like crazy, and tears of wild laughter were forming in the corner of her eyes. "Just like the burning of Atlanta in Gone with the wing"  
  
"Tomoyo, you're hopeless!" I said laughing. "Positively hopeless!"  
  
Our laughter died down slowly, and as we walked along to class, I though about what Tomoyo had said about Buddy and me. She was right, I realized, though I hated to admit it-my relationship with Buddy 'was' a little on the boring side. We didn't really excite each other all that much, for one think, in spite of the fact that we hardly ever argued. And, also, his kisses didn't exalt compare with the burning of Atlanta. A good marshmallow toasting fire, maybe. But I liked it that way-or so I was told myself. Our relationship was safe, no surprises.  
  
Surprises make me nervous......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So how was this chapter guys? A bit boring? Maybe. Please review!  
  
Oh and read my other stories too!!  
  
And review them!!  
  
There are =  
  
Angel from hell - Sakura a cold-hearted vampire meets a human boy, will they fall in love or will she kill him?  
  
A single tear - Tomoyo, Sakura and Meng are 3 sisters that sworn of boys, Eriol, Syaroan and Xio-Long have also sworn of girls, they're all princess and princes but one day they are all meant to wed, what will happen?  
  
Super Sayian Sakura - she's a normal girl living a life with her friends and family, but what happens when she finds out one day when she meets two powerful people that she well becomes one of them, powerful, with blond hair and blue eyes. Well she cope?  
  
Onegai read them!! Onegai!!  
  
Ja ne! 


	4. a better night

I just wanted to say that I know it's not right to copy people's stories Lauren but I think 'Coolkid189' copied the story 'Kiss me creep' and besides I didn't even know 'Coolkid wrote a story and I also did say in the beginning of every chapter that I don't own the story line of the book. And MS-Chan I know Sakura's dad's name is Fujitaka, not Fujito. But I also said that Fujito is he grandfather's name, I don't want to sound rude or any thing but I just got to make it straight, I'm really sorry if I offended any one for this. I'm really sorry if I did.  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Kiss me creep  
  
"Talking"  
  
Thinking  
  
(Me talking)  
  
# Character preview #  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS or the writing of the book 'Kiss me creep' Clamp does for CCS and Marian Woodruff owns 'kiss me creep'  
  
Chapter 4  
  
# Sakura's Preview #  
  
"There's going to be a body in that closet, I just know it," I hissed covering my face with my hands.  
  
We were watching a double feature at the sky view Drive-in 'Friday the 13th II' and 'Motel Mania. Buddy's idea, not mine, I hate gory movies.  
  
Buddy nudged me with his elbow. "You're missing the best part."  
  
Meng leaned over the front seat, whispering to my ear, "just keep telling yourself it's not real blood. That's what I do, they use catsup, I think"  
  
"No, they don't, ding-dong," said her boyfriend, Andrew. "if they use catsup they'd have to deep fry the bodies first."  
  
Meng socked his arm. "How can anyone be so gross?"  
  
Meng and Andrew have been going together since the beginning of time, I think. Even so, they acted more like brothers and sisters than steadies.  
  
Still, they were more fun to double date with than Tomoyo and Eriol, who usually spent the whole time either fighting or making up.  
  
Buddy tightened his arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry, he murmured, "If a psycho like that ever came after you, I'd protect you." (Oh! So sweet, but if only that was Syaoran instead)  
  
"thanks," I said back.  
  
Andrew was hamming it up royally in the backseat, making werid noises and scrunching up his face in his best imitation of a maniac on the loose. Meng was giggling and punching his arm playfully, telling him to knock it off.  
  
"Shhh," hissed Buddy. 'Motel Mania' was coming on. "This is a good one. It's about this real creepy motel where they drug the guests and then plant them in rows with just their heads sticking up. Like cabbages."  
  
I moaned. "Sounds charming. Come on, Buddy, can't we go? I've seen enough for blood the night."  
  
Meng was on my side. "There's a new group playing down at 'the house'. I hear they're pretty good."  
  
'The house' is a pizza-burger place where most of the kids from school hand out. Their food isn't all that good but they have live music every Wednesday and Saturday night.  
  
"Yeah," Andrew said in his Igor voice. "I have a sudden craving for French- fried fingers."  
  
That did it, Even Buddy couldn't watch the movie with a straight face after that. So we ended up going to 'the house' after all. Unfortunately we weren't the only ones who decided to get there that night. The place was wall-to-wall with people, we looked for seats, but all the booths were filled.  
  
A messy brown head bobbed up from one of the booths, someone was waving an arm and yelling at us.  
  
Buddy grinned and waved back, "hey Syaoran!"  
  
Meng and I looked at each other. I groaned "oh, no!"  
  
The trouble with being Buddy's girlfriend was that he and Syaoran were friends-not best friends or anything, but they hung out together.  
  
Whenever I tuned, it seemed, Syaoran was pooping up. I avoided him whenever I could, but that time there was no getting out of it. Buddy had me by the wrist and was dragging me over to where Syaoran was sitting.  
  
"I see you brought your groupies along, big shot," Syaoran said teasingly, his eyes twinkling at Meng and me as we squeezed in after Buddy.  
  
Andrew sat down next to Syaoran.  
  
It was just the kind of macho remark you'd expect from a guy like Syaoran. In a loud voice I said to Meng, "Don't mind him. Normally he wears a straitjacket; so if he seems a little strange, you'll have to forgive him."  
  
Syaoran raised his chocolate shake to me. "Touché, S.K."  
  
Before I could say anything, the writer came over. After we had ordered a pizza and drinks, I glared at Syaoran (seems to be the other way around) "will you stop calling me S.K?"  
  
"What's wrong with it? It suits you. Short but sweet."  
  
Just for the record, I'm five foot four, which isn't really all that short, but I could see how I must've looked from Syaoran's 6-foot vantage point. I could feel myself turning red.  
  
Buddy wore a mystified expression. "I don't get it, why are you two always at each other's throat's?"  
  
Buddy is the kind of person who when liking someone as a friend you should automatically like each other too. How Buddy and Syaoran ended up being friends, I'll never know.  
  
Physically, they're opposites, too. Syaoran is tall, tanned, and on the lean side. Buddy is the muscle-boned type, with a thick shock of blonde hair curving down over on eye.  
  
Andrew was back to hamming it up, this time as Dracula, "so you vant to know vy they're always at each other's throat's huh?"  
  
"Ask him," I said, jabbing a finger at Syaoran.  
  
"See what i mean? I can't do anything right as far as she's concerned," Syaoran put on a stricken look while he pressed his hand to his chest. "Doomed to a Sakura-less existence!"  
  
A round of snickers greeted this latest witticism of his, while I sat there fuming.  
  
"Uh-oh," said Andrew, glancing over at me.  
  
"Look's like you hit the bull's-eye that time, Syaoran"  
  
By then, everybody at our table was cracking up, including Buddy. Not wanting to be accused of having a subzero sense of humor, I forced a smile.  
  
"Macho-man strikes again," I said to Meng, loud enough for everybody to hear.  
  
"Hey, I heard that," Syaoran said. "Watch who you call a chauvinist, will you?"  
  
"I'll bet he doesn't even know the meaning of the word," said Meng happily getting into the battle.  
  
"What can you expect from someone who was swinging from branch to branch until yesterday?" I replied sweetly.  
  
Syaoran frowned, and I knew I'd hit my mark.  
  
"Hey, no fair, the trouble with some of you girls is that you think just because a guy opens a door for you he's out to get you."  
  
I giggled. "What about when he slams it in your face?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "I pity the poor guy who gets stuck with you, S.K. he won't know whether he's coming of going."  
  
At that point Buddy slung an arm around my shoulder. "I'll take the consequences." He said planting a kiss on the end of my nose.  
  
I could feel Syaoran's eyes boring into me again. The way he was staring, I felt like an amoeba under a microscope. Suddenly I couldn't sit still a moment longer I squirmed my was out of the booth.  
  
"Come on Buddy, let's dance," I said.  
  
He shook his head. Our pizza had just arrived, steaming and fragrant from the oven. "Naw, let's eat first I'm hungry" he lifted a dripping wedge to his mouth.  
  
Syaoran motioned for Andrew to move so that he could get out of the booth "never fear, once again Sir Syaoran rides to the rescue. I'll dance with you, S.K just to show you I'm not a total clod."  
  
"I don't feel like dancing anymore," I told him.  
  
"Try it. You never know, you might like it."  
  
"That's what my mother used to tell me about creamed Spinach" right after she died  
  
"Mine, too, but listen, they were right it grows on you-it really does."  
  
"I still hate it"  
  
"Well don't worry." He said clamping an arm around my waist and propelling me onto the dance floor. "I promise I don't taste anything like creamed spinach."  
  
It was like that time he kissed me. I couldn't believe it was happening- that I was actually dancing with Syaoran Li. Actually, to tell the truth, he wasn't a bad dancer. His movement blended with the music, Light and easy.  
  
Some guys get you into a wrestler's clinch. Other guys are so afraid to get near you; they hold you like you'd melt if they breathed too hard on you. I also hate the ones who steer you around like they're driving a car at seventy miles an hour.  
  
Syaoran wasn't John Travota, but like I said, he was pretty good, he held me at just the right distance, and his hands even though warm didn't sweat through my blouse. I felt myself growing warm too.  
  
I guessed that's what bothered me the most that my body didn't hate Syaoran as much as my mind did.  
  
When the song ended I pulled away from him as if I'd just been sprung loose from a bear trap.  
  
"Thanks" I muttered.  
  
"Don't mention it S.K,"  
  
Giving me a grin he spun off into the crowd, and I saw him sit down with a group of kids at another table.  
  
It wasn't turning out to be the best nights of my life. I couldn't stop thinking about Syaoran and the strange way I had felt about him while we were dancing/  
  
All in all I think I would have been better, off sticking it out through 'Motel Mania'..............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This on I guess is boring too, but! I'll write the next one better!  
  
So please read more and do the 3 r's and read my other stories too!!  
  
Ja ne! 


	5. Senior Poll is out!

Kiss me creep  
  
"Talking"  
  
Thinking  
  
(Me talking)  
  
# Character preview #  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS or the writing of the book 'Kiss me creep' Clamp does for CCS and Marian Woodruff owns 'kiss me creep'  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Okay guy's this chapter I made up, nothing to do with the book, because so many people say 'where's the other Character's review?' I thought I'd do a character preview on Syaoran okay? Cool! Now on with the story!!  
  
Syaoran was out side of school since he had a free period.  
  
# Syaoran's Preview #  
  
I really can't believe that I actually danced with her, what was I thinking? Dancing with her! Was I crazy? Was I drunk?  
  
My big mouth and me!  
  
But I must admit she was a pretty good dancer, sweet and light, just like her......wait did I just say that?? I think I drank too much chocolate shake.  
  
# Sakura's preview #  
  
The results of the senior poll appeared in Friday's edition of the 'Tomoeda call'. This issue was the only one of the year that all the students read, and since there were never enough papers printed, people had to fight one another to get a look at the poll results. I was outside heading back to school after a free period when Tomoyo and Meiling came flying down the ramp towards me. Tomoyo was waving 'the call' over her head like a banner.  
  
"Sakura! You're in it, you're in it!" Tomoyo was yelling at the top of her lungs. She pushed the paper right in front of my face.  
  
At first I didn't see my name. I noticed that Meng had been named the prettiest, just as we thought she would. Tomoyo had lost out on funniest to Alma Lewis. That one I found pretty hard to believe. Alma is the kind of person who goes around telling elephant jokes, and for her yearbook picture last year she stuck her tongue out at the last second, just as the photographer was snapping the shot. Personally, I think the school should have created a new category so Alma could have been selected Weirdest.  
  
I noticed that Buddy had been chosen Most Athletic, along with Lisa Horn, who could run the 50-yard dash faster than anyone in school. And Meno had gotten most likely to Succeed. No surprise there. Then I saw it.  
  
Best companion on a Desert Island- Sakura Kinomoto and......Syaoran Li I stared at the print in disbelief. Was this some kind of horrible joke? Normally I would have been thrilled to get what was considered the top prize in the poll, but sharing it with Syaoran was not my idea of terrific. It meant we would have to pose for pictures together for one thing. I hoped they wouldn't make us do something gross like hold hands. " Is it too late to back out?" I wondered aloud. Tomoyo and Meiling exchanged glances. "Look, Sakura," Meiling said, "I know how you feel about sharing it with Syaoran, but that's dumb. It's not as though they're saying you have to really be suck on a desert island with him or anything." Tomoyo signed. "I wouldn't mind being stuck on an island with Syaoran." "Good," I said. "You can have him then!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "It 'would' be romantic. Just like Brooke Shields and Chris Atkins in 'the blue Lagoon'."  
  
"More like Robinson Crusoe and the cannibals," I said.  
  
"Come on," said Meiling. "You're blowing this whole thing out of proportion, aren't you?"  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"This whole thing between you and Syaoran. Why not just ignore him if you don't like him?"  
  
"That's like telling to ignore Godzilla while he's stomping on your house."  
  
"Come on you're exaggerating!" Meiling laughed. She squinted at a group of boys who were passing by. Meiling is terribly nearsighted, but she won't wear glasses unless she's in class and has to read what's on the board.  
  
One of the guys separated himself from the group and was walking towards us. He had a camera slung around his neck. Our favourite photographer, Matt Cran. Tomoyo, Meiling, and I took one look at each other and headed as quickly as possible to the other direction. Matt was always taking pictures of us, some of which had turned up in the previous yearbooks.  
  
" Hey, guys wait up!" Matt called as he dashed after us, his camera banging against his chest. He never gives up. "No pictures. I promise!" I slowed down and looked over to Tomoyo. "Should we trust him?" "Do you have a mirror?" Meiling asked. "Before I answer that, I want to check if I have anything stuck between my teeth." "Do I look all right?" Tomoyo asked, patting her hair. By that time Matt had caught up with us. He pointed at his camera. "Don't worry, it's not loaded," he said, as if it were a pistol he was talking about. "You can relax." "Make one false move and I'll beat you up even kittens wouldn't look at you," Meiling growled getting a ruler from her bag and showing it to Matt. "Is this a face of a liar?" he asked, giving us his most beguiling look. "YES!" we chorused. Matt doesn't look like a troublemaker, but we all knew better. You think he would be all muscles with all the cameras he hung around his head, but he's as skinny as a toothpick. The thickest thing about him is his hair, which is brown and bushy and sticks out all over his head. "Hey," he said, "don't be suspicious. I just wanted to congratulate you on the senior poll." "You, too, Sakura," he said. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Instantly I was on my guard. "What is it?" "The island thing is perfect, don't you think? I mean, look at all these islands we've got here. So, I thought, wouldn't it be great it I could get some shots of you two on a real island? Syaoran thinks it was a great idea." "Huh-uh, no way. Not me." I started backing away up. If my friends didn't stop me I would've backed right into a tree. "Syaoran was right! He knew that you wouldn't have the guts for it." "WHAT?!" I screamed feeling the heat climbing into my cheeks. "What else did he say?" Now it was Matt's turn to back up. "Uh, well, nothing much, really. He just said you probably weren't the type who would want to spend a day roughing it outdoors on some crummy island, anyway."  
  
"He told you that?" my voice was at least 3 octaves higher than normal. "He told you I was too much of a sissy to rough it?"  
  
"He didn't exactly put it that way~"  
  
"Well, you can just tell him right back that I can out-rough him any day!"  
  
"How about proving it instead?" he suggested.  
  
"Tomorrow. The harbour at eleven. My uncle has a boat he's letting me use."  
  
Before I knew what I was doing. I found myself agreeing. Matt doesn't look it, but I like I said, he's dangerous. "Don't worry, Sakura," Tomoyo said, patting my shoulder sympathetically. "I'm sure it won't be so bad, it's only an afternoon. What can happen in an afternoon?"  
  
A 'lot', I thought. When it came to Syaoran Li anything can happen..............  
  
  
  
  
  
So how is it?? Good? Bad? In between? Please tell me!!!  
  
Ja ne!! 


	6. stuck on the island part 1

Kiss me creep  
  
"Talking"  
  
Thinking  
  
(Me talking)  
  
# Character preview #  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS or the writing of the book 'Kiss me creep' Clamp does for CCS and Marian Woodruff owns 'kiss me creep'  
  
Chapter 5  
  
# Matt's preview #  
  
I'm so very clever neh? I get to convince Sakura into going to that island taking picture day!  
  
This will be good!  
  
# Sakura's preview #  
  
You may think that I'm sour outside because I treat that Syaoran so bad but I'm really romantic under then surface. I went to see 'An officer and a gentleman' three times, and cried each time at the end when Richard Gere picks up Debra Winger and carries her out of the factory. I can't really picture some guy carrying me like that, but if it's a nice thought, anyway. If for some reason buddy had to carry me, he'd probably sling me over his shoulder like a sack of flour. If it was Syaoran.....................  
  
I stopped myself. Why was I thinking about 'him'? It was bad enough that I was being practically forced into spending the whole day with him.  
  
~*~ Dock ~*~  
  
Matt was waiting at the dock when I arrived. There were two cameras slung around his neck instead of his usual one. It was a hot day, so he was wearing shorts. I couldn't help noticing how white his legs were; almost as white as the Styrofoam cooler he was sitting on.  
  
"Syaoran's going to be a little late," Matt announced. "He had to take his sister to her flute lesson."  
  
"Oh." Somehow I'd never thought of Syaoran as having a life outside of school, complete with a home and family obligations.  
  
After a few minutes, Syaoran came swinging down the splintery old dock with a duffel bag slung over one suntanned shoulder. He was wearing jogging shorts, and his legs were brown and muscular. He waved when he spotted us.  
  
When he came I saw him looking down at me feet. "You should've worn sneaker," Syaoran said. "Some of those islands are pretty rocky. Those sandals won't be much good for climbing."  
  
"I'm not worried," I said, resentment already simmering inside me.  
  
"He shrugged. "Have it your way S.K"  
  
"It must be nice being the world's biggest expect on everything," I commented.  
  
Syaoran laughed. "You always manage to get in the last word, don't you?"  
  
I suppose I should have felt flattered that Syaoran considered me capable of getting the better of him, but instead I felt vaguely let down. I avoided his eyes, which looked darker than ever contrasted against the tan.  
  
"Well, shall we hit the water folks?" Matt took a deep breath before hefting the cooler under one arm.  
  
After a few swaying turns he found his uncle's motorboat, it was tied up. It wasn't one of those big fancy boats shaped like a bullet. This one was barely large enough for the 3 of Matt's equipment and us. The paint was peeling off the sides, and it smelled like cod liver oil inside (ewww!)  
  
The water was calm, and it sparked like ice.  
  
Syaoran stood at the front of the boat, with his hands shading his eyes from the sun, looking like some kind of Viking warrior. The wind raffled his hair into little peaks. I wonder what his thinking.  
  
# Syaoran's preview #  
  
I was standing there looking a lot like a Viking warrior it was so embarrassing, but I dared not to turn around, it was too beautiful to move and destroy the calmness, I took a deep breath and stood there for a while thinking about someone I know....  
  
We circled around a few islands before we found on that looked right for a picture taking. There was a high bluff we could stand on while Matt snapped shots from the boat with his telephoto lens. There was also what was left of a dock-a couple of pilings we could tie up to. Someone must have lived here once because I could see a broken-down old ruin of a cabin.  
  
"Let's eat before we start," Syaoran suggested. "I'm starved."  
  
We spread a couple of beach towels over the rocks and polished off the food Matt had brought in the cooler-some chicken salad sandwiches, oatmeal cookies, and a thermos of green ice tea. Afterward Matt took two three shots of seagulls in order to use up what was left of the film in his camera. The he started fumbling around in his case for an extra roll.  
  
"I know I brought it," he mumbled, getting more frantic and red as the time passed by. "It has to be here somewhere." At that point, though, it seemed pretty obvious that it wasn't in there anywhere.  
  
"Look, guys, Matt finally said, "I could go back and get some film. It wouldn't take me more then an hour. You could even catch some rays while I'm gone."  
  
I was on the verge of calling the whole thing off right then and there when I remembered Mary and my father were planning to go shopping for new wallpaper that afternoon, and I would probably be roped into going with them if I got home early.  
  
"You look like you could use a little sun," Syaoran said, his glance taking in my legs below the line of my navy shorts. They weren't as white as matt's, but they were close to 2nd.  
  
"I didn't bring and suntan lotion," I snapped.  
  
"No problem," Syaoran said, reaching into his duffel bag. "You can borrow mine."  
  
I couldn't think of a comeback for that, so I kept my mouth shut. Matt had taken off his shoes and was slogging his way backs out to the boat.  
  
"See you in a couple of weeks!" he cried back to us, adding a grin, "just kidding! I'll be back before you know I'm gone!"  
  
You better be I thought, glancing over at Syaoran. I didn't know how long we could be alone together without killing each other............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay guys! Sorry about yesterday, my computer was stuffed so I'm using the school's one; I want a lot of reviews since I'm giving up my break of it!  
  
So remember the 3 R's!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
And please read my other stories!! 


	7. stuck on the island part 2

Kiss me creep  
  
"Talking"  
  
Thinking  
  
(Me talking)  
  
# Character preview #  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS or the writing of the book 'Kiss me creep' Clamp does for CCS and Marian Woodruff owns 'kiss me creep'  
  
Chapter 6  
  
# Syaoran's preview #  
  
It's been an hour already and that Matt hasn't come back yet, what's taking him so long? I'm going to die if I stay here any longer.  
  
#Sakura's preview #  
  
"You should have brought a sweater or something," Syaoran said. We'd been waiting over an hour, and it was starting to get windy.  
  
"I didn't think of it. Anyway, I'm not all that cold," I retorted. An obvious lie since there were no way to hide the goose bumps that covered me arms and legs.  
  
Syaoran untied the arms of his nylon jacket, which was knotted around his waist. He handed it to me. "Here," he said, "put this on." It was more of an order then an offer.  
  
"No, thanks. I don't need it." At that point I would have frozen to death before I put the jacket on.  
  
"Well is being stubborn is more important to you than getting warm, be my guest," he said. "Personally, I think you're being ridiculous."  
  
I glared at him. "Who asked you for your opinion? Why don't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"That might be pretty hard to do since there's no way for me to leave."  
  
"Well, Matt should be back any minute," I said, "and then we can both leave."  
  
"Don't think o." Syaoran squinted out at the ocean. "Look how choppy it's gotten. There must be a storm brewing. See those clouds over there on the horizon? Thunderclouds."  
  
"I know what thunderclouds look like," I snapped. Then, a minute later, I said in a much more subdued voice, "Are you sure?"  
  
I didn't particularly like the looks of things, either. As I said, spring weather in Tomoeda can change suddenly. One minute the sun is shinning and there's not a cloud in the sky, then the next minute rain is pelting down.  
  
"I'm not the weatherman," Syaoran said, "but I'll bet anything we're in for it."  
  
I groaned, "I don't believe this."  
  
It was like one of those ancient curses: every time I got within ten feet of Syaoran, disaster was sure to strike.  
  
"Look, it's not the end of the world," he pointed out with infuriating cheerfulness, "we can stick it out until it blows over. The worse thing that can happen is we'll get a little wet. "He grinned at me. "Come on, where's you pioneer spirit you're not afraid of a little rain, are we S.K?"  
  
I ignored that one. I was too miserable to rise to the bait. A storm meant that Matt wouldn't be returning until.........who knew how long it might take? What if Matt had been shipwrecked? No one would ever find us. We'd be stuck here for the next 50 years. A hundred years from now they would find our bones bleaching on those very rocks........  
  
I was really getting myself worked up imaging the worst, when I was jolted back to reality by something splashing over my legs.  
  
"Run for it!" Syaoran cried as he dashed towards the trees.  
  
I was having a hard time keeping up with him because my sandals kept slipping on the rocks. I wished I'd worn my sneakers. Knowing Syaoran had been right about that got me even more furious at him.  
  
We made it to the cabin just in time. A minute later, the whole sky seemed to cave in, of cause, the cabin wasn't much protection with half the roof missing, but it was better than noting.  
  
"The trick is not to think about it," Syaoran said. He crouched down next to where I sat shivering on a pile of newspapers, my knees pulled in against my chest.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The rain. Whenever I'm in a bad situation, I think about someplace I'd rather be."  
  
"That's easy. I can think of a million other places I'd rather be right now."  
  
A slow smile spread across his face. "How about a pizza parlour? Where the windows are all steamed up and the cheese just slides right off the crust when you pick it up."  
  
That kind of talk was making me hungry. It hadn't been all that long since we'd eaten, but just the thought of missing dinner was enough to make my stomach growl.  
  
"I wish we had a fire," I said. "Then we could at least dry out."  
  
"We don't have any matches," he said. "Besides, where would we fine dry wood?"  
  
I didn't say we 'could'. I just said I 'wished' we could."  
  
"Ok, you don't have to yell at me."  
  
"I wasn't yelling!"  
  
"You are now."  
  
"You bet I am! It's because you make me so mad when ever I'm around you that I can't help but yell!"  
  
"You're mad at the whether, not at me," he pointed out calmly. "Yelling isn't going to stop the rain."  
  
Suddenly I realized he was right. Well, at least halfway right. I was mad about a lot of things right then besides Syaoran. Still, knowing he was right only made me more furious at him.  
  
"What do you know?" I shouted. "You think you know so much about me, but you don't know anything!"  
  
"Calm down S.K. you're getting all worked up about nothing."  
  
"Nothing!" I yelled jumping up while bumping my head on the side of the cabin. "Being stuck here with no food!"  
  
"Heck there's a lot of worse things S.K, like being stuck on this island with you."  
  
"You never quit, do you?" I was slowly inching my way back to hating him.  
  
"Not if I could help it."  
  
"You'll probably make jokes if we were starving to death."  
  
"Well you got to admit one thing." He said.  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"At least we won't die of thirst." He winked. "Or boredom."  
  
"I give up." I sighed. "Syaoran Li, you're impossible, absolutely impossible!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay guys that's all, my computer is still stuffed so I'm still using the library's and I'm still using up my break for you guys!! So I want a lot of reviews!!! I haven't been eating for 2 days in a row in school!! So lots of reviews okay!!!  
  
Ja ne!!  
  
P.S read my other stories too.  
  
Angel from hell  
  
Super sayian Sakura  
  
A single tear 


	8. stuck on the island part 3

Kiss me creep  
  
"Talking"  
  
Thinking  
  
(Me talking)  
  
# Character preview #  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS or the writing of the book 'Kiss me creep' Clamp does for CCS and Marian Woodruff owns 'kiss me creep'  
  
Chapter 7  
  
# Syaoran's preview #  
  
It was getting dark, and the rain hadn't even begun to let up. If anything, it was worse than ever. I unearthed a Mars bar from my bag. I handed S.K half, she didn't argue, I knew she was hungry.  
  
"If I were a magician, I'd snap my fingers and turn this into a big, fat, juicy steak and a baked potato," I said, waving my half in the air before popping it into my mouth.  
  
"Stop it," she said. "You're only making it worse."  
  
"How could it be worse?"  
  
"I don't know, but thinking about all the things you'd rather be doing is just torturing yourself. And me, too." She said as she bite into her half.  
  
"I was suppose to go to a party tonight," I said glumly. "I just hope Marcia believes me when I tell her I spent the day marooned on a deserted island."  
  
"Marcia Hill?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
# Sakura's preview #  
  
That surprised me. I never would've picked out Marcia Hill as Syaoran's type-not in a million years. She very serious for one thing. She's on the honour roll and is very big on causes. She's pretty, but wears these big glasses and T-shirts with slogans on them like 'No nukes is a good nuke; and 'when god created the world she did a pretty good job.'  
  
"I didn't know you were going out with Marcia," I said.  
  
"I'm not really. We're mostly just friends." He saw that I was smiling and asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing." But I was having a hard time keeping a straight face. "It's just that she doesn't really seen like your type, that's all."  
  
"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow. "And just what is my type then-since you're such an expert on the subject?"  
  
I giggled. Maybe it was the lack of food, or maybe I was becoming delirious with panic. "Oh, I don't know-the type who gets a thrill out of baking you chocolate-chip cookies- and washing your socks~"  
  
Even in the dark I could see that Syaoran was turning red. "Hold it. Just hold it right there." He stood up and started pacing around. Then rain was pouring in through the holes in the roof, but he didn't notice. He stared at me angrily.  
  
"Number 1." He held up his hand, ticking off one finger, and said, "I don't enjoy being stuck here any more then you do. Number 2, for someone who hates to be stereotyped, you sure do a lot of it yourself. And number 3- you're the stubbornest, most opinionated~"  
  
I shot up. "I've heard enough of your dumb reasons!" before I knew what I was doing. I was heading outside.  
  
# Syaoran's preview #  
  
"Where are you going?" I demanded.  
  
"Anywhere. I don't care. Just as long as I don't have to hang around you!" (Aw harsh!) She screamed angrily through the rain while stomping off.  
  
"You don't have a jacket. You'll get soaked." I yelled back.  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"I couldn't care less. I was just pointing it out, that's all."  
  
I tossed her me jacket. "Here. Put this on. I don't want anyone accusing me of letting you get pneumonia. Don't worry, you won't die- you're too stubborn to die of anything!" (Syaoran that's mean!) I yelled after her as she stalked out into the pouring rain.  
  
After she was gone I sat down and thought over what I just said. It was her own fault I thought angrily, but a nagging feeling was telling me it was my fault as well I shouldn't have yelled at her like that.  
  
#Sakura's preview #  
  
I was so mad; I didn't care or know where I was going. But I knew I couldn't get lost on an island that wasn't much bigger than a football field. The trouble was, though, that the island wasn't flat like a football field. It was mostly a jumble of rocks here and there. The rocks were wet, and my feet kept slipping on them. Once I tripped and skinned me knee, but I didn't stop. I just kept going. In a funny way the pain felt good. It gave me a good excuse to cry.  
  
Finally, I sat down to catch my breath as well as my thoughts, which were jumbled up. Mostly what I thought about was Syaoran. I thought about what he said- that I was categorizing him just as much as he was categorizing me. I realized the reason I got so mad was because he was right.  
  
Then my thought turned to the might we'd danced: that warm pressure of his hand against my back, the easy was we'd moved together......  
  
I remembered what he'd said about his parents not getting along.  
  
Maybe he wasn't as shallow as I'd thought he was. Maybe we'd just start of the wrong foot way back then. Maybe the reason he made me mad all the time was because we were more alike than I wanted to admit.  
  
Stubborn, he called me. I guess that applied to my feelings about Mary, too. I was too stubborn to stop resenting Mary for the things she couldn't help-like his age, for one thing, loving my father, for another.  
  
And there I was, too stubborn to admit how cold and wet I was, too stubborn to go back to the cabin where at least it was semidry.  
  
I got up. Even stubborn people admit they're wrong once in a while. By that time it was really black, and getting down the rocks was even harder than going up had been. The rocks were slippery with the rain, and I couldn't see past my nose.  
  
Then all of a sudden the ground was sliding out from under me, and I was tumbling down over the rocks. (If she had magic she should have used the fly card!! But sadly this story got no magic.) Something felt like cat's claws raked my side. There was a short, sharp burst of pain in my leg. A wave of red washed in front of my eyes. Then everything went dark..........................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
& Cough cough & hey guys sorry bout that I'm feeling a bit sick, but any way I got my computer fixed and ready to right more stories & cough cough & lets see now, oh yeah thankyou to al the people that reviewed! I'm very grateful.  
  
Important notice!  
  
I'm going to delete Angel from hell and maybe super sayian Sakura I found out that not much people are reading them so I might as well delete it neh? Excuse me : blows nose : sorry about that I just don't feel very well, so people please tell me why I should or shouldn't delete Angel from hell and Super Sayian Sakura by e-mailing me at Emerald_rose007@hotmail.com or sweet_candy12au@yahoo.com.au thankyou!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ja ne! Minna-san 


	9. stuck on the island * little romance *

Kiss me creep  
  
"Talking"  
  
Thinking  
  
(Me talking)  
  
# Character preview #  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS or the writing of the book 'Kiss me creep' Clamp does for CCS and Marian Woodruff owns 'kiss me creep'  
  
Chapter 8  
  
# Sakura's preview #  
  
The first thing I saw when I came to was the blurred toe of a sneaker. I blinked, trying to bring it into focus, but the next picture I got was a face very close to mine peering at me with concern.  
  
"Sakura, are you-boy, you had me scared half to death!" Syaoran voice sounded as if it were coming through layers of cotton.  
  
I tried to stand up, but an arrow of pain shot up my leg, forcing me back down again.  
  
"I think I might have broken something," I said weakly.  
  
"Well, if you did, it would darn well serve you right!" his voice was no longer muffled, but it sounded strangely high-pitched, as if he were on the verge of crying. (Syaoran crying? That I'll pay to see. Teehee)  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, ~"  
  
"Just shut up, and for once do as I say," he ordered.  
  
He bent down and scooped me up. "Hold tight. I don't want to drop you. My legs aren't in such great shape at the moment, either."  
  
An image came to my mind just then, and in my semi-delirious state I started to giggle. It was the image of Richard Gere holding Debra Winger in his arms in that freeze frame of 'an officer and a gentleman.' I had always thought it would be so romantic, and there I was being carried off by the last boy on earth I would have picked as a candidate for a prince charming. I must have looked cute, too, all scaped and muddy, my hair hanging in wet clumps.  
  
"If you think it's funny, you should try it from my end," Syaoran said. "You're not exactly a featherweight, you know." But the way he said it, I could tell he was relieved I was ok. Well, sort of ok.  
  
"You can put my down," I suggested. "I could try walking."  
  
"Nothing doing," he said, quickly adding, "and in case you're wondering, it's not because I'm trying to prove how macho I am. I just want to get you back in one piece so that I can roast you over the coals for making me go after you in the rain."  
  
"You followed me?"  
  
He cleared his throat. It made a nice rumbly sound with my ears pressed against his chest.  
  
"Yeah, well, I did. I just wanted to make sure you'd be ok. It's a good thing I did, too, or you'd be out of luck."  
  
Even with my ankle throbbing like crazy, I felt good curled up against Syaoran's chest. I listened to his shoe squishing against the wet rocks. My head seemed to be floating far above my body.  
  
"I'm sorry about all this. I'm glad you followed me," I found myself saying.  
  
Syaoran grunted. "Well, I never thought I'd live to hear you apologize for anything!"  
  
"Even stubborn people have their moments. Ouch!" I yelled as he set me down. In the dark I hadn't noticed that we had reached the cabin.  
  
"Do you really think it's broken?" Syaoran knelt. Cradling my foot in his hands.  
  
"It feels like it's been run over by a steam roller. But maybe it's only a sprain." The flesh around my ankle was beginning to swell. It felt doughy and tender where he touched it.  
  
"It's lucky you weren't hurt worse."  
  
"Oh I'm pretty tough."  
  
He grinned." Yeah, I know. So you keep telling me."  
  
"You don't believe me?"  
  
"Listen, if you want to know the truth, I'm not so tough, either. Tough is just one of my many disguises."  
  
"Which one are you wearing now?"  
  
He made an awkward little bow. "Sakura Kinomoto, I'd like to introduce you to the real, the one and only, Syaoran Li."  
  
I giggled. "Nice to meet you. Hey-you didn't call me S.K. that time."  
  
"I thought you didn't like it."  
  
"I don't, but that never stopped you before."  
  
His voice was husky as he leaned towards me. "I guess I figured making you mad was the only way I could get you to pay attention to me."  
  
I felt myself shiver and wondered whetter it was from the cold air or his words. "I-I didn't make it easy for you, I suppose," I admitted.  
  
"You were right about one thing, I can be pretty stubborn, sometimes."  
  
"I won't argue with that."  
  
"Anyway, I thought you were making fun of me because you didn't like me."  
  
He was silent for a long time. When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet and thoughtful.  
  
"Maybe I like you too much," he said.  
  
I was shivering pretty hard by then, and when I looked at him, my breath caught with a sobbing little hitch. Suddenly we had our arms around each other, and Syaoran was kissing me.  
  
His lips were warm and gentle. They tasted like rainwater. It was as if something that had been all knotted up inside me was finally coming loose, unravelling in a flood of warmth. I had never felt that way when Buddy kissed me.  
  
When he pulled back, we were both trembling.  
  
"Are you in love with Buddy?" he asked, as if he'd read my thoughts.  
  
"No," I said. I thought about it for a while, and then added. "And I don't think he's really in love with me too."  
  
"How do you know?" he asked.  
  
I smiled. "He never calls me S.K. for one thing."  
  
"Ok, S.K, you tell me. Where do we go from here?"  
  
I shook my head. "I can barely believe what's happening now."  
  
"I know, me too," he touched my face. "I was wondering if~"  
  
"If what?"  
  
"If none of this had happened. If we hadn't gotten stuck on this dumb island-would we ever have found out we liked each other?"  
  
"I guess we'll never know, will we?"  
  
He folded his fingers into a fist and rubbed it gently along my cheek. Then he kissed me again, more passionately than before.  
  
"How do you feel?" he murmured.  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
"I mean your foot."  
  
"Oh, that-it still hurts. When I think about it. I'm pretty sure it's not broken, though."  
  
Unexpectedly he bent over and gave my foot a quick kiss. I must have looked startled because he asked. "Didn't your mother ever do that when you were little? To make it get better faster?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. It was so long ago, I can't remember. Besides, you don't remind me of my mother."  
  
"Thank goodness for that." He looked up.  
  
"Hey, guess what? It's not raining anymore."  
  
"That's too bad." I snuggled up against him. "Just when I was getting to like it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So how was that guys? I'm sick! I found out, my sister says I sound like a frog when I talk lol so please review!!  
  
And read my other stories I have updated 'A single tear'  
  
Ja mata! 


	10. finally home

Kiss me creep  
  
"Talking"  
  
Thinking  
  
(Me talking)  
  
# Character preview #  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS or the writing of the book 'Kiss me creep' Clamp does for CCS and Marian Woodruff owns 'kiss me creep'  
  
Chapter 9  
  
# Tomoyo's preview #  
  
"It's been just like a fairy tale. Only better because it really happened." Meng stretched out next to Sakura on the bed, staring dreamily up at the ceiling.  
  
"The part i liked best was when the coast guards came and rescued you. Tell us that part again," I urged, sitting cross-legged on the floor.  
  
"It wasn't such a big deal," Sakura said. An obvious lie. I was blushing from head to bandaged foot.  
  
Sakura heaved a huge sigh "when the coast guardsman saw I was hurt, the wanted to go back for a stretcher. Syaoran wouldn't let them. He carried me out to the boat himself."  
  
"Just like in the movies." Meng sighed.  
  
"Yeah, me Tarzan, you Jane," I said looking up from the copy of 'people' magazine.  
  
"Well, it wasn't like that," Sakura, said defensively  
  
"In fact, he almost tripped getting into the boat. But by then, somebody else had hold of me under the arms."  
  
She was quiet for a minute, resting her head against the pillows her mother had propped up in a pile behind her. "He-Syaoran-he's not like I always thought he was. All that macho stuff-it was just an act to cover up the fact that he was nervous around me."  
  
I was squinting up at the poster tacked on the wall over her head. "You know, he really does look a lot like Sharoan Springfield."  
  
"How can you see anything without your glasses?" Meng asked me, teasingly.  
  
"I just can, that's how. There are some things you don't need glasses to see."  
  
# Sakura's preview #  
  
Tomoyo was being practical fro a change. "Well, now that he's come out of the closet, so to speak, what are you going to do about it? Are you breaking up with Buddy?"  
  
"Syaoran and I talked it over," I said. "We decided it was best if we didn't see each other until it was definitely over between Buddy and me."  
  
"When's that going to be?" Meng wanted to know.  
  
"As soon as I tell him," I said, "I just have to find the right moment, that's all. I mean, I know he's not wildly in love with me or anything, but still- it does seem kind of cruel."  
  
"The longer you put it off the harder it's going to be," Tomoyo pointed out. "But I know what you feel about the person."  
  
Meng giggled. "You ought to know more than anyone. You and Eriol break up at least once a week."  
  
Tomoyo threw one of my stuffed animals at her. The strange stuffed animal, it was a little yellow one with white wings and a tail that looks like a miniature lion tail. (I wonder who that is? Teehee) "you should talk," she teased right back. "If I ever saw you going out with the same boy twice in a row, I'd probably faint!"  
  
Meng was putting nail polish-a different shade for each fingernail trying to decide which one she liked best.  
  
"Andrew and I will probably still be going out together a hundreds years from now," she said without looking up. "We'll have to take turns pushing each other around in our wheelchairs."  
  
"Sounds exciting," I said.  
  
"He once told me that if we ever got married, then decided to get divorce, I'd have to take him as part of the settlement."  
  
We all got a laugh out of that one. It sounded exactly like something Andrew would say. But underneath all his kidding around, he loved Meng a lot more than anyone would suspect. No relationship, I have discovered, is as uncomplicated as it seems on the surface.  
  
What kind of relationship would Syaoran and I have? I wondered. It was still so new and strange (it's not strange you guys are meant for each other!) that I had a hard time believing the whole episode on the island wasn't just something my delirious brain had cooked up. Had Syaoran really kissed me? Had I really told him I cared about him? I got embarrassed when I thought about the things I'd said to him. What would happen when we saw each other again? Would we have anything to say to each other?  
  
I was glad I wouldn't have to go to school the next day, which was Monday. My ankle wasn't broken, but I still couldn't walk on it. The swelling had gone down, and in a day or two I'd be able to get around using a cane. Then I would have to face Buddy and tell him the truth. Syaoran was probably right about us not seeing each other until then, but I couldn't help wishing I could talk to him anyway. Oh, whom was I kidding? What I really wanted was to have him put his arms around me and tell me I hadn't imagined the whole thing. I wanted to make sure we would feel the same about each other in broad daylight, now that we were both safe and dry and reasonably sane.  
  
"I think Sakura is asleep," I heard Meng say.  
  
I opened my eyes. "No, I'm not. I was jut thinking."  
  
She giggled and rolled onto her stomach. "Let me guess. You were contemplating Einstein's theory of relativity, right?"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Did Einstein have amber eyes?" Tomoyo teased.  
  
"What is this, you guys?" I said, bolting upright. "Don't I even get a break for being injured?"  
  
"Seems to me I've heard that somewhere before," Leona said. "Like out of my own mouth. We're just paying you back now for all the times we begged fro mercy. "Now that you're in love with Syaoran, you're never going to hear the end of it."  
  
"I never said I was in love with him," I protested.  
  
"Well what would you call it?" Meng asked.  
  
I sank back against the pillows and sighed. "I don't know. It's too soon to tell."  
  
"At least you've got to admit you don't hate him anymore."  
  
Yes, I had to admit I was well past the feeling. But it was funny- there had been something nice and predictable about hating Syaoran. I'd been sure of our relationship. Now I didn't know what would happen between us, and I was a little scared. Maybe that was one of the reasons I wasn't looking forward to breaking up with Buddy. At least with him I'd always known what to expect.  
  
Dad came in after I awhile when my friends went home.  
  
"Hey Sakura, you feeling ant better?" asked dad in a tone of relief.  
  
"I'm fine dad, really I am."  
  
There was a knock on the door, and there stood Touya. He was holding a tray of food, pancakes, orange juice, and a little bowl of ice cream.  
  
"Hey monster!" he yelled.  
  
"Touya how many times have I told you not to call me Monster!" I yelled back.  
  
"Haha yeah but now you can't step on my font." She teased.  
  
He walked towards my bed, dad had gone out when Touya first knocked on the door. He put the tray carefully on my lap, and ruffed my hair a bit. "Get well soon okay monster" he smiled.  
  
"I'M NOT A MONSTER!" I yelled while throwing one of my pillows. But I missed by an inch.  
  
"Whatever!" he said as he walked outside my room quickly.  
  
I looked down at the food he had given me, my eyes then caught sight of a card, it was a small one with cherry blossoms for a boarder, and the words 'GET WELL SOON' in the middle in pink and baby blue. I opened it and a sweet melody played from it, inside I saw the words.  
  
Hey monster! I'm glad you okay now, you got me worried. But I knew a monster would never get injured badly. Haha! You can't stomp on my foot now! Free from painfulness!  
  
Hope you get better soon, and you shouldn't go out with that Chinese brat what's his name? Syaoran or something? Oh whatever just stay away from him!  
  
Get better slowly  
  
From your favourite brother Touya.  
  
I smiled a bit, sorry Touya but I'm already in love with the Chinese Brat................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a looooong time but I was sick, and my sister was hogging the net. But now I'm better! And here to write more chapters!  
  
  
  
Hope you review and read my other stories do the 3 R's!  
  
Read my other stories Angel from hell Super Sayian Sakura A single tear  
  
Ja mata! 


	11. Breaking up with Buddy

Kiss me creep  
  
"Talking"  
  
Thinking  
  
(Me talking)  
  
# Character preview #  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS or the writing of the book 'Kiss me creep' Clamp does for CCS and Marian Woodruff owns 'kiss me creep'  
  
Chapter 10  
  
# Sakura's preview #  
  
Breaking up with Buddy turned out to be easier than I thought, even though he seemed genuinely surprised when I reminded him how little we really had in common.  
  
"I always thought that we got along pretty well," he said, his expression more confused than hurt.  
  
"We do, I mean, we did, it's not that-it's-oh, Buddy don't you see? Tomoyo was right."  
  
"What's Tomoyo got to do with it?"  
  
"She said that when a relationship gets too predictable, all the fun goes out of it."  
  
"I always thought we had fun together."  
  
"We did-some of the time. But, well, I guess what I mean to say is that it's not enough if you don't love the person. Do you know what I mean?"  
  
He stared at me for a long moment, his brown eyes thoughtful. "Yeah, now that you mentioned it, I guess I do."  
  
I was glad we were alone; I had waited until Wednesday, when I could get around pretty well with a cane, then I arranged to meet him at the library downtown, where I had to check out some books for a physics report. I wanted us to be in a place where Buddy would be too embarrassed to yell at me, even if he felt like it. So there where no one ever goes anyway, holding this very quiet, very interesting conversation.  
  
"It's not that I don't like you," I was quick to put in. "because I really do. I think you're a great person."  
  
"Me, too. I mean, I think you're a great person too. That's what I don't understand. If we're both great people, how come we're breaking up?"  
  
I sighed, "Sometimes there's no reason. It's just the way it is."  
  
"Is there someone else?" the inevitable question. I should have known I wouldn't be able to avoid it.  
  
"That's got nothing to do with it," I answered.  
  
"You still haven't told me, though. Are you seeing some other guy?"  
  
"No," I said. It was the truth.  
  
I hadn't seen Syaoran since Saturday-except social studies, which did really count since we barley spoke to each other there. I knew he was probably waiting for me to tell him I'd broken up with Buddy, but still it was hard just sitting there and staring at the back of his head for a whole period.  
  
"What about the prom?" Buddy asked. "Do you still want to go?"  
  
I had totally forgotten about the prom. It was the same weekend as my father's wedding, which seemed to overshadow everything in my life right then.  
  
"You never asked me in the first place," I reminded him gently.  
  
He shrugged. "I just figured you'd know."  
  
"There. You see what I mean? About being predictable?"  
  
"Well-yeah, when you put it that way, I do. I guess I never thought about it that much before."  
  
"That's how people get into ruts. You go along taking things for granted avoiding risk, then-BOOM, it hits you. All of a sudden something happens and you realize how boring your life is."  
  
Buddy was staring sown at my foot, wrapped in its Ace bandage. "I think I understand," he said, nodding. Buddy is no dummy. "You and Syaoran right? I guess I always knew it deep down. The way you two were always going at each other."  
  
I could feel myself turning red. "I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Look, I'm not going to blow up about it. If that's what you're worried about."  
  
"I wasn't worried."  
  
"Just don't ask me to congratulate you, either."  
  
"Buddy." I touched his arm. "I meant what I said before. About the real reason for us breaking up. Do you believe me?"  
  
He frowned. "Yeah, I guess I do. It's not so much whether or not I believe you. But I guess I felt it, too. Maybe not as much as you, or maybe I just didn't want to admit it to myself."  
  
We stood there, looking at each other and feeling a little awkward now that everything had been said.  
  
"Well, I should be getting home," I said picking up the books I was going to borrow and tried to juggle them with my cane.  
  
Buddy watched me for a moment, and then with a sigh he scooped the books out of my hands. He glanced down at the titles and whistled. "Man, talk about boring!"  
  
I smiled at him in relief. It looked like we could still be friends after all.  
  
  
  
Later that night. I called Syaoran. My hands were sweating as I dialled his number. The phone rang 5 times before it was answered by a deep male voice.  
  
"Hello Wei speaking how can I help you?" the male voice asked sounding bored.  
  
"Hello? It's me Sakura can I speak to Syaoran please?" my heart was pounding so hard I could hardly hear myself talk.  
  
"Sorry Syaoran's not here his at soccer practise. I can give him a message, though, if you want. Who's this again?"  
  
"Uh-Sakura-Sakura Kinomoto. Just tell him I called okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
After I hung up, I saw my hands were shaking. I decided I shouldn't have called. I should have waited until I saw Syaoran in school. Now I had no choice but to sit around chewing my nails while I waited for him to call me back. If he called me back.  
  
In my opinion, waiting for the phone to ring is the worst kind of mental torture there is. You tell yourself you're not really expecting it to ring, but at the same time you're listening for it all the time, even while you're pretending to watch T.V or do you homework. Hours pass and it doesn't ring. Then someone in your family, says your brother, goes in to use it, and you're sure the boy whose call you've been waiting for all night is now getting a busy signal. But, of cause, you can't admit how anxious you are, so you sit there and smile while you want to strangle your own brother with the phone cord. Waiting for the phone to ring can drive you crazy.  
  
I sat down to wait.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay guys! How was it?  
  
Review okay guys!! It'll make me write faster!  
  
Read my other stories okay they are:  
  
A single tear - 3 princess Tomoyo, Sakura and Meng meets 3 princes Eriol, Syaoran and Xio-long they hate each other the 1st time they meet but then each day they get to know each other more and more. Oh did i say the girls and guys all have magic.  
  
Super Sayian Sakura - Sakura a super Saiyan! Gohan in love with her, Li angry, Kero still eating pudding  
  
Angel from hell - can a cold heart vampire really find love? Maybe...but can a cold-hearted vampire find love to a human? Sakura a cold heated vampire falls in love with Syaoran a human, but can it really work? 


	12. i don't care, but why.....

Kiss me creep  
  
"Talking"  
  
Thinking  
  
(Me talking)  
  
# Character preview #  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS or the writing of the book 'Kiss me creep' Clamp does for CCS and Marian Woodruff owns 'kiss me creep'  
  
Chapter 11  
  
# Sakura's preview #  
  
"He did call me Meiling," I said, feeling like I was about to cry.  
  
"Shh. Maybe it was a flat tire and when he got home, it was to late to call." Meiling suggested.  
  
Meiling isn't my best friend but she's always there to help me, she's great.  
  
"Yeah right, that only happens in the movies." I pointed out.  
  
"Sakura, maybe he didn't get the message, like he forgot or lost your number?" she asked.  
  
"I guess."  
  
-^-^- The next day -^-^-  
  
I was late walking into social studies the next day, and Syaoran was already there sitting down in his usual place-slouched down in his chair, with his eyes fixed on the movie Mr. Jaeger was showing. The movie was about race riots in the South as far as I could see-something to do with the special study we were doing on prejudice. There were a lot of people running around screaming at one another and throwing bottles and things. It fit my mood at the moment.  
  
I slid into my seat, trying hard not to look at Syaoran. I was sure the whole class could hear my heart thundering. Throughout the movie, my eyes kept straying over to him. There was something utterly fascinating about the way the light from the projector shone through the top of his hair, outlining each individual curl. Her was turned sort of sideways in his chair, with one elbow hooked over the back. I concentrated on his forearm, the way the muscles bulged up and the hair grew light and downy, a contrast to the hair on his head.  
  
When the movie ended, there was a short question-and-answer period.  
  
"When we think of prejudice, we most often think of colour barriers," Mr Jaeger was saying. "But what about other kinds of prejudice? The kinds we don't always recognize ourselves? Can anyone give me an example of what I'm talking about?"  
  
A plump arm shot up.  
  
"Fat," said Jenny Kingsley. "Most people are very prejudiced against fat. Like if you're fat and you go into a store, they always wait on you last. Then half the time they treat you like you're retarded or something."  
  
Jenny weighs about 200 pounds but never seems embarrassed about it. She wears bright colours clothes and lots of Jewry. Once when the snack machine in the cafeteria broke they were giving away ice-cream and sandwiches that would've melted otherwise, I watched Jenny help herself to four, right on the spot, without batting an eyelash.  
  
"Being short is no picnic, either," put in Bill Long. "I once asked a girl out, and she told me she only dated guys who were at least 2 inches taller than she is."  
  
"What does she do-get her ruler out before very date?" someone in the back asked, prompting a storm or snickers.  
  
"I think age is one of the worst kinds of discrimination," said Tracey Nguyen, a slim, blackhead girl who sat in front of me. "When you're a kid, nobody ever listens to you or take you seriously, I mean, it's like your opinions don't count if you're under 30."  
  
"I'm listening," countered Mr Jaeger with a smile, but we all knew a teacher who wore denim jackets and Frye boots to school was the exception to the grown-up rule.  
  
John Pham, a tall, black-haired boy, raised is had. "Tracey's right. What I think is really unfair, though, is how it' s okay for a girl to go out with someone who's a couple of years older than her, but just let a guy try the same thing. A girl who was older than him would probably die laughing if he asked her out."  
  
I thought about Mary and how prejudiced I'd been about her age. I remembered all the times I'd accused Syaoran of being a male chauvinist. Well, maybe I'd been an age chauvinist.  
  
Our homework assignment for the weekend was to write an essay about out own particular prejudice. Lost in thought, I didn't notice until it's too late that I'd fallen into step with Syaoran as I was leaving class.  
  
We looked at each other, then, embarrassed, out glances slid down to the floor. I had a burning desire to run away at that moment, but it was too late. I licked my lips, opened my mouth to say something, but my voice emerged as a croak.  
  
"How's it going?" asked Syaoran. His eyes were darting all over the hallway, looking at everything but me.  
  
"Fine," I said. Brilliant.  
  
"What did you think of the movie?"  
  
"It was okay. Pretty violent, though."  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess that was the whole point." The old Syaoran would've said something like 'can't take it, huh, S.K?' then I probably would have gone mad and told him to take a long walk off a short pier. But I didn't know how to talk to this strange new Syaoran who stood before me now, looking as uncomfortable and embarrassed as I felt.  
  
Syaoran cleared his throat. "How's your foot?"  
  
"Better. This is the first day I haven't had to use a cane." I swallowed hard. "Syaoran-I, uh-I wanted to thank you for-well, everything you did."  
  
He blushed (how cute!!) "Forget it, it was nothing."  
  
'Nothing'. The word echoed in my mind. What did he mean by it? Nothing, as in unimportant, inconsequential, forgettable? Did I mean nothing as well?  
  
I wanted to tell him about Buddy, but the words stuck in my throat. After all. He hadn't even bothered to call me back the other night. Would it matter to him that Buddy and I had broken up? Maybe he already knew and didn't care?  
  
Syaoran glanced up at the clock over head. "We probably should get going if we want to make our next class in time. What do you have next?"  
  
"PE, believe it or not. I can't run or do anything, but I have to show up, anyway."  
  
"I've got to get my homework out of my locker before I go to English. Can I help you with your books or something?" (Aww I wish someone did that to me! Teehee)  
  
I shook my head. He didn't really want to carry my books. It was obvious he was only being polite. "No thanks, I can manage. I'm really fine."  
  
"Oh-well, okay, then. For a second he stared at me, and I thought we looked disappointed.  
  
Then he was dashing off, tossing a hast "see ya!" over his shoulder.  
  
He hadn't said anything about my phone call. He hadn't mentioned one word about the prom. My throat was so tight, I was sure I was going to cry any seconds. I could feel my cheeks burning, and the was an uncomfortable throbbing in my chest. Syaoran had made it all to plain how he felt about me now, or. Rather, how he didn't. Now I was angry as well as miserable. How dare he treat me this way? I had made a fool of myself over him, and now he was ignoring me.  
  
I was ducking into the bathroom, thankful that at least I hadn't run into anyone I knew, then a blinding light flashed in front of me.  
  
"Smile-you're on Candid Camera!" chirped Matt.  
  
He scuttled off quickly before I could break is camera over his little blonde head.  
  
On the prom night I sat alone watching my all time favourite movie 'the African Queen' but that time I could hardly stand watching it. It reminded me about Syaoran too much.  
  
It was about a couple that hate each other at first, they then got stuck on a boat during an African tour. After shooting a few rapids and having a few other hairy experiences, they started getting to like each other, and by the end go ht movie, they're madly in love and get married. Of cause this isn't the whole movie, but that's the main part- how two people that have nothing in common fall in love.  
  
No one was at home so I was free to wallow in my misery. I cried my whole way through the last half of the movie, thinking about Syaoran and the words he said to me yesterday.  
  
Why was I torturing myself this way? It was obvious he didn't care about me. Why should I care about him?  
  
I crawled into bed, and cried to myself, I murmured "I hate you, Syaoran" I lay there staring at the ceiling. "He means nothing to me, absolutely nothing" tears were sliding down my temple into my hair. "I don't care if I ever see him again. I don't care if his having a great time at the prom with some lucky girl. I don't care if his got sexy amber eyes and a fantastic body, I don't care about him............but then why am I so sad his not with me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay guys that is all! Well there well be about 2-3 more chapters then it finished, I could do a sequel. If you want a sequel tell me in the reviews or email me at Emerald_rose007@hotmail.com or sweet_candy12au@yahoo.com.au  
  
And of cause read my other stories!! 


	13. Syaoran, what are you doin here?

Kiss me creep  
  
"Talking"  
  
Thinking  
  
(Me talking)  
  
# Character preview #  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS or the writing of the book 'Kiss me creep' Clamp does for CCS and Marian Woodruff owns 'kiss me creep'  
  
Chapter 12  
  
# Sakura's preview #  
  
Saturday morning while everyone else was running around like crazy getting ready for the wedding, I strapped on my roller blades and went to Grandpa's house.  
  
"What is this-no limo's?" Grandpa asked teasingly when he saw the Pontiac parked by the curb. "I was hopping I could show up for this wedding in style."  
  
"Sorry, Grandpa, but dad want's to play this low-key. He doesn't want anyone to know we're millionaires."  
  
Seeing Grandpa was the first good thing about that weekend. I threw my arms around him and hugged him close. "Gee, it's great to see you," I said happily.  
  
"It's even better to see you," Grandpa answered, giving me a kiss on the head. "So, how's my favourite granddaughter?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine," I answered smiling.  
  
The wedding turned out to be really nice, unlike some weddings I'd been to in my time. I once went to this wedding where the bandleader at the reception made all the kids come up to the dance floor, and then he divided us up into two groups-the Coke and the Pepsi. If you were on the Coke team, you had to dance with someone on the Pepsi team. I was really embarrassed the whole time because this 10-year-old kid on the other team kept picking me. I was 14 then, and he only came up to my shoulder. Cute, huh?  
  
At dad and Mary's wedding, there was only a guitarist who sat on a chair under the trees and played quietly, mostly classical stuff. Everything went pretty smoothly, except when my Aunt Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother (did I tell you Sakura and Tomoyo are cousins? ^silence^ guess not, but now you know!) Bumped into a rosebush and tore a big hole in the back of her dress. Then one of my little cousins turned on the sprinklers by mistake, and a few people got wet. But everyone had, had a few glasses of champagne by then, so nobody got mad.  
  
Touya went up to me, when I was at the table with all those food.  
  
"Sakura, you okay?" he asked me.  
  
"I'm fine Touya," I answered smiling a little bit.  
  
"Sakura, I know you have been very close to mum ever since you were little, and when she died I thought you wouldn't take it, but know I see you taking this wedding, stepmother thing pretty well." He said bringing me into a hug.  
  
"I'm fine Touya," my voice came out muffed since he was chocking my air supply.  
  
I wasn't hungry when they cut the cake, so I got a paper cup of 7-up and found a dry spot in the grass to sit on.  
  
All this time I'd been trying hard not to think about Syaoran. Part of me had wildly hopped that he would show up, even though I knew how unlikely that was. Why couldn't I just forget about him the same way he'd forgotten about me?  
  
After the cake had been polished off, the crowd started thinning out, and the newlyweds decide it was time to go. Dad's van was already loaded up, ready to go to their honeymoon, so all they had to do was change into their regular clothes and take off. Dad hugged us both and told Touya and me to behave to Grandpa while he was gone. Then Mary tossed her bouquet, only she had to do it twice. The first time it landed in a tree, and the 2nd time, my cousin Lucy got it.  
  
I supposed I would have got it myself if I tried, but at the crucial moment something caught my attention. I caught sight of a familiar face peering out of the crowd. My heart started to pound. When had Syaoran arrived?  
  
He spotted me and waved. I tried to wave back, but my arm wouldn't move. I could only stand there like a mummy while Syaoran walked over to where I was standing  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay peps! That's all for the story Kiss me creep! ^Crowd screams angry^ I'm joking I'm joking! There will be one last chapter, and that is the next one!  
  
I'm going to make a sequel! Since everyone wants me too! I don't know what it's going to be called so I'm going to make you guys choose, I got names and I'm going to make you guys choose for me I'll tell you in the next chapter what it will be. Please Email me at Emerald_rose007@hotmail.com to tell me your choice. So you can choose from either,  
  
P.S I love you  
  
Hey good looking!  
  
The boy she left behind  
  
Fire and water  
  
One boy too many 


	14. shut up and Kiss me creep and we'll give...

"Talking"  
  
Thinking  
  
(Me talking)  
  
# Character preview #  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS or the writing of the book 'Kiss me creep' Clamp does for CCS and Marian Woodruff owns 'kiss me creep'  
  
Chapter 13  
  
# Sakura's preview #  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"You're late," I told him. "They already cut the cake."  
  
"I didn't come for the cake."  
  
He was wearing dark slacks and a forest green shirt. His hair was even messier and in damp ringlets as if he'd just gotten out of the shower.  
  
"What did you come for then?" I asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Okay. I'm listening," I said flatly. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Not here. Can we go fro a walk or something?"  
  
I looked around. Most of the guests were getting ready to leave anyway, except Lucy, who was still squealing over the bouquet. The catering crew had begun clearing away what was left of the food.  
  
I shrugged. "I guess it's okay, let me go and ask Grandpa first."  
  
But before I could move a step, Touya jumped out from nowhere. "You're not going any where squirt with the Chinese brat," my brother snapped pulling me over to him.  
  
"Touya I'm not a monster, and Syaoran isn't a brat, he just want's to talk." I explained rather calmly, while in the inside I was screaming in shock and embarrassment.  
  
Just then I saw Grandpa walking over to us from the corner of my eyes.  
  
"Touya let your sister go, Syaoran did save her life you know." He spoke out, making both Syaoran and I blush a light shade of red.  
  
"But Grandpa!" Touya said, almost wined  
  
"Touya!" my Grandpa said, giving him a stern look.  
  
"Fine!" Touya said, turning around to give Syaoran one last you-touch-one- hair-on-her-head-and-I-kill-you look.  
  
We walked a couple of blocks before he spoke.  
  
"I heard you broke up with Buddy," he said. He was frowning, "why didn't you tell me?"  
  
I shrugged again. "I didn't think you'd be interested.  
  
"I see," he kicked at a leaf that was on the sidewalk. "You figured I wouldn't care one way or the other, is that right?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"I don't understand," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You!"  
  
Syaoran stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and threw his hands up. His eyes blazed with anger. "Here I am, practically a nervous wreck from wondering if you were going to break up with Buddy-and wondering if you'd forgotten that day we spent on the island-and you act like it was nothing. Like it was al a big joke or something. I should have known, the way you were acting the other day~"  
  
"The way I was acting!" I stared at him in disbelief. "You were the one who acted like you didn't care!"  
  
"Me? I was waiting for you to say something. When you didn't, I just assumed you'd changed your mind about us."  
  
"I called you. How come you didn't call me back?"  
  
"You called me?" now it was his turn to look surprised.  
  
"I talked to some guy named Wei. He said he'd tell you."  
  
Suddenly Syaoran started to laugh. "Wei is my guardian, who has a memory the size of a pea. He never remembers anything."  
  
"You mean you never got the message?"  
  
"Is that all that's been bothering you? Is it because I didn't call you back?"  
  
"Well-sort of. To be honest, I guess I was just as worried as you were," I admitted. "I couldn't be sure how you felt. On the island...the way it was- like-like make-believe...I didn't know if you'd feel the same way once we got back to reality,"  
  
"You should have talked to me," Syaoran said, exasperated.  
  
"I was waiting for you to talk to me!"  
  
"Okay, I get the message. You don't have to yell."  
  
"Who's yelling?"  
  
"You are!"  
  
Now we were both yelling. A few people walking by or out mowing their lawns stopped to stare at us. A family in green station wagon slowed down as it passed us. A couple of kids in the backseat were leaning out the window with bug-eyes expressions.  
  
"Are you mad?" Syaoran asked.  
  
I shook my head. "No. I was, but I'm not anymore."  
  
"Good."  
  
Without warning, Syaoran drew me to him and kissed me, right there out in the open in front of the whole world. But I forgot we weren't alone the instant his lips touched mine. If love has a taste, that's what Syaoran kiss tasted like. Sweet and tingly, like the champagne I'd slipped at the wedding. I felt myself start to melt from the neck down. It was a slow, sliding, warm feeling. There was a fluttering inside me, as if a butterfly were trapped there, beating its wings against my rib cage trying to get out. Syaoran's arm tightened around me as our kiss deepened. A drumming sound filled my ears.  
  
Then I realized it was the sound of someone clapping. I pulled away and looked around. A young beared man who had been trimming his hedge across the street was applauding us. My cheeks flamed with embarrassment, but I'd never been so happy in my whole life.  
  
"What do we do for an encore?" I whispered to Syaoran.  
  
"I don't know. We'll think of something."  
  
I slipped my hand into his, and we started walking again. After a minute or two Syaoran said, "you're something else, you know that, S.K?"  
  
"You, too, S.L"  
  
He looked over at me and grinned.  
  
"Do you think we'll be able to get along now that we're not fighting anymore?" he asked.  
  
I smiled. "Shut up and 'kiss me creep' and let's give it a try."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay everyone that's all! That's the last and final chapter!  
  
I'll do a sequel! In the last chapter I wrote I wrote down the names I want you guys to choose from, and the name well be....drum roll please..........  
  
^Gasp^ there is a tie ladies and gentleman ^Kero 'hey!'^ And guardian beasts, there is a tie between  
  
P.S I love you Fire and water One boy too many  
  
Please e-mail me on which one you think would be good as a title. I'll give you a summary so it's easier to choose  
  
Sequel to 'Kiss me creep' It's been 3 years, and the gang are going to camp, but just before they go, Touya tells Sakura something, something that can make her go pale, she's hiding something, but what? Find out! 


End file.
